Palletshipping gay LEMONS
by wheeler.brendon
Summary: Super gay and super lemons and super worth it


**Hey this is my ultra lemon story, so plz plz don't read if you aren't a palletshipper! Please enjoy like I have! If ur gay, message me please!**

Background

Ash is in Kalos! After several long journeys, he was home with his mom for a while until he decided to move to Kalos and settle. He was chatting with all his friends, and some faded away and he hadn't texted them in a while, but out of all of them, Gary did not get out of touch. He kept on chatting with him, and they shared how they were gay and how they loved each other so so much, and Gary eventually pushed so he could visit Ash sometime.

Ash's House and POV

_After finalizing plans, I finally got Gary to come over! And not just for a single afternoon, but for a whole week! This is going to be a yummy week! He should be here any minute! *DING DONG* Yes! It's him! _

I opened the door and saw Gary, as cute as ever. We both blushed a little before exchanging greetings. In my mind, I decided to wait until nighttime before things got hella sexy.

We had a nice dinner together and we just caught up. He asked me what life in Kalos was like, and I asked what things have been going on in Pallet Town.

Finally, we were just washing dishes when he put his hand on the side of my stomach. "I've been waiting too long to delay this. Let's have a nice warm week together." Luckily I was just about done with the dishes. My dick started to erect in my pants as I dried my hands. Gary was searching for my room when I showed him where it was. The sun had set, but there was just enough light to keep me from turning on the light in the room.

We both sat on the big bed. "I love you so much." "I love you too." With that, Gary moved in closer to my mouth. Wow, he must be more desperate for this than myself! Our lips locked so firmly, and it felt so good! It felt like my penis was going to jump out of my pants as he continued to move his lips around mine. I could only kiss back, and I needed to make movements toward him to let him know that I was interested. So I put my hand around his back and started to pull his shirt off. We unlocked for a moment to take both of our shirts off, then we were both shirtless and showing our beautiful ab muscles. Our breasts were touching and massaging each other as our lips continued to work hard on each other. I still wanted more, so I made my way to his neck as he moaned loudly. I wanted to as well, but I kept on working.

I wanted even more of his body, so I stood up to completely undress. Gary only followed me after he saw me completely naked in the room. Once we were both fully naked with our erect cocks, I moved in and started making out with him standing up. My hands just wanted to experience his body, so I squeezed his breasts and perfect chest while making out with him. I only parted my lips to see what my hands were seeing. I kept at his neck when my hands got lower to his ass. His ass was so perfect and I couldn't help but squeeze it as Gary started making more advances on my lips. His ass felt so good, and I just wanted to experience it fully! Finally, my hands came forward t massage his penis. This time, I allowed myself to moan as Gary worked my neck and I worked his penis with a handjob.

We were tired of standing, so I knelt on the floor and he sat on the bed, hand supporting him from behind, revealing a perfect 7-inch dick ready for my pleasure. His position allowed him to be vulnerable, so I seized his dick in my hands and went to work with it on my mouth. Gary let out several moans and I saw my hands and mouth pumping at his dick so that he let out a few more. I was certainly enjoying his dick and couldn't get enough of it. Licking his penis up and down felt so good that I let out a few moans myself.

I could tell that he wanted some of my dick, and it was very erect and ready for a nice blowjob. So we both laid down on the bed opposite of each other so that we could enjoy our dicks together. Both of us got precum in our mouths, which only added to the tension. I gripped his penis from in between his nice thighs that gave me more warmth. Back and forth we went, and I didn't want to stop, but Gary wanted even more.

So my penis was hidden in the edge of the bed as Gary stood and aimed his erect dick. Mine was itching to get back into action, but Gary was already advancing. I should actually be grateful that he decided to come. He started in on my asshole, and I let out loud moans as he slowly put his dick in my hole. Even though he hadn't started to thrust yet, I was feeling so good with a side effect of pain. Instead of just simply pumping, he rested his whole body on mine, skin against skin. This gave me so much warmth and make my dick tense up again. It encouraged me to go through this, so Gary started banging on me. I shouted, but Gary knew that it was just for pleasure! I loved this sensation so much! He kept on pounding me really hard without a condom, so I felt such a good sensation until he released his juices on me. Then he licked my asshole to get the cum that I couldn't get. Oh, that felt so good, I could do this all night!

It was my turn, and I decided to be a little fierce. So I laid him on top of me on the bed. He lifted his beautiful legs up a bit so I could aim my dick into his ass. Then, with his wonder skin and weight pressuring me, I kept his ass warm while he kept my whole body warm. Pumping up and down sent moans through me and through Gary. I didn't have a condom either, so I was able to be unrestricted. His weight easily sent his ass back down to my dick, and I moaned louder as I started to cum inside him. Now I could lick my juices from his ass after I pulled my dick out of his beautiful ass. I licked my cum and even after it was all gone I kept on licking away at him while squeezing that ass. I could hold that ass and those legs forever.

I simply cannot wait until our sessions can be longer as we practice this whole week, exploring each other's bodies.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please message me! And I only had a half an hour to write this, so please don't judge too harshly!**


End file.
